


Cinco cartas

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: La primera carta la encontró Anthea nada más levantarse.El sobre rojo oscuro se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta y había llegado a la alfombra blanca de la entrada, dónde destacaba  como una mancha de sangre.





	Cinco cartas

**Author's Note:**

> Todo pertenece a Doyle, Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Para el reto del grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division: Writters and readers: un fic con la palabra Carta

La primera carta la encontró Anthea nada más levantarse.  
El sobre rojo oscuro se había deslizado por debajo de la puerta y había llegado a la alfombra blanca de la entrada, dónde destacaba como una mancha de sangre.  
Conteniendo el aliento la abrió, cerrando los ojos ante el significado del papel. Tras unos segundos en los que pudo oír la voz del señor Holmes tan claramente como si estuviera junto a ella, "primero el trabajo, Anthea, después los sentimientos", se secó la humedad de los ojos, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la ducha.  
Iba a ser un día intenso.  
Tal y como debía ser cada vez que se llegaba al final de una era.  
Tal y como debía ser cada vez que se empezaba una vida.

Las cartas dos y tres las recibieron Lady Alicia y Sir Edwin en idénticos sobres rojos poco después, en la sala de reuniones.  
Sir Edwin sujetó el papel con la incredulidad y el vértigo que producen los cambios, pero también con afecto, Lady Alicia recibió el mensaje con una mezcla de nostalgia, resignación y esperanza. 

La carta número cuatro le fue entregada tres horas después a un muy furioso Sherlock Holmes por un agente del MI5 en el pequeño cuarto de interrogatorios al que él y el doctor Watson habían sido conducidos tras intentar colarse en una instalación gubernamental usando una tarjeta de identificación robada tiempo atrás a su hermano.  
Tarjeta de identificación que no solamente no funcionó, sino que hizo saber que el titular de la misma no sólo no tenía acceso a las instalaciones sino que no costaba en ninguna de las bases de datos gubernamentales.  
Es decir, esa persona no existía.  
Tras romper el sobre y sacar el papel bruscamente, la primera reacción del Detective fue de estupor, mirando a su alrededor como si fuese algún tipo de broma. Después soltó una carcajada incrédula, antes de calmarse y sonreír con algo parecido al orgullo.  
John Watson miró a su amigo, entre preocupado e indignado, preguntándose qué habría provocado tal efecto en Sherlock.  
\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuándo va a dignarse tu hermano a aparecer y liberarnos?  
Sherlock lo miró, con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en la mirada.  
\- ¿Qué hermano, John? Yo no tengo ningún hermano.

Una quinta carta estaba esperando a Sally Donovan cuando llegó al Yard esa mañana. Está vez, el sobre era un ordinario sobre blanco, y llevaba el nombre del DI Gregory Lestrade:

" Querida Sally:  
Ojalá hubiéramos podido tener esta conversación en persona, pero por desgracia el tiempo apremia.  
No te preocupes, estoy bien. Mejor de lo que he estado nunca, en realidad.  
Durante años me has preguntado por la identidad de la persona con la que comparto mi vida, preguntando por qué era un secreto o si de verdad existía. Preguntando por qué no confiaba en ti.  
Lo siento. Pero no era falta de confianza. Era una cuestión de seguridad.  
Todas las precauciones son pocas cuando eres el compañero del Gobierno Británico.  
Si, hace años decidí unir mi vida a la de Mycroft Holmes. ¡Quita esa expresión de tu cara!  
Me hubiera gustado decírtelo en muchas ocasiones, decirte lo inmensamente feliz que soy , lo amado y protegido que me he sentido a cada minuto que hemos pasado juntos, aunque hayamos tenido que ocultarnos.  
No puedo decirte exactamente cuál es el alcance del poder e influencias de Mycroft, ni siquiera estoy seguro de saberlo yo mismo.  
Pero puedo decirte que es mucho. Demasiado tal vez.  
No es alguien que aparezca en los medios, ni cuyo nombre vaya a aparecer en los libros de historia, pero es alguien a quien todos aquellos que mueven el mundo, para bien y para mal, en las sombras conocen.  
Por eso era tan importante que nuestra relación fuese un secreto absoluto.  
No solo para protegerme a mi. Mi familia, mis amigos, todos hubierais sido un blanco fácil para llegar hasta él. Magnussen era un aficionado, y lo suyo fue un juego de niños comparado con lo que otros hubieran sido capaces de hacer.  
Durante años, Mycroft dedicó su vida al país. Seguramente lo hubiera hecho hasta el fin de sus días, si no se hubiera enamorado de este simple y para nada extraordinario policía.  
Pero cuando accedió a entregar su vida a su trabajo, renunciando a cualquier relación personal, puso una condición: si en algún momento decidía que no quería continuar, estarían obligados a eliminar cualquier rastro de su existencia y dejarlo desaparecer en paz.  
Después de hablar y meditar detenidamente, hemos decidido que es hora de terminar con las vidas que llevamos, y empezar a construir nuestras propias vidas. Juntos.  
Mientras leas esto, otras cuatro cartas se habrán entregado.  
Cuatro sobres con cuatro hojas en blanco.  
Cuando los destinatarios las reciban, sabrán a quien pertenecen, y lo que significan.  
Todo, nombres, registros de nacimiento, números de seguridad social, huellas dactilares, absolutamente todo desaparecerá de los registros.  
No habrá nada, ni el más mínimo documento, con el que probar nuestra existencia.  
Mientras eso suceda, nosotros ya estaremos lejos de Londres, con nuevas identidades. Al jefe superior se le dirá que he pedido un traslado, y que me lo han concedido.  
Me gustaría decir que volveremos a vernos algún día, pero no sé si será posible.  
Pase lo que pase, sé que esto es lo mejor, y que no me arrepentiré de mi decisión.  
Cuando termines esta carta, baja al parking dónde Anthea te estará esperando, ella se encargará de su destrucción. No le preguntes nada, no podría responder aunque quisiera.  
Tampoco trates de preguntar a Sherlock, no sabrá dónde hemos ido ni quienes seremos desde ahora.  
Lo único que importa, es que estaremos a salvo, y juntos.  
Cuida del equipo, y si, eso incluye a cierto asesor de detectives, y se feliz. Nosotros lo seremos.  
Con afecto, Greg."


End file.
